


Truth or Dare?

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Buffy/Andi is only minor, Cyrus is gay, Cyrus likes Jonah, Entering senior year, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jonah is bi, Jonah likes Cyrus, Lots of kissing, M/M, Slight OOC, There both ignorant, There in highschool what do you expect?, You kiss your soulmate and there name is burned on your wrist in your favorite colo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Cyrus Goodman had always been in love with Jonah Beck but Jonah was straight and the chances of being Jonah’s soulmate? Zero to none and of they were the only way to find out was to kiss. That wouldA) ruin there friendship.B) make Jonah mad.C.) Actually happen orD) all of the above.It just wasn't worth ruining their friendship. So Cyrus was fine admiring from afar. One game of Truth or Dare will change that all. Just one game. Maybe Cyrus shouldn't have went to that party. Or got involved in that circle. Oh well too late to change the past now. Soulmate AU!





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ! Keep me away from fandoms! I had this though when I was watching Andi Mack and I thought:  
> Jonah seems to be crushing on Cyrus and two there is no way Cyrus is straight. Maybe bi but I think that would be stretching this. So I started typing it out. It took me three days and hands down one of the fluffiest thing I have ever written but I am proud of it. I don't own anything mentioned above. I just turned it loose in my imagination. I also might write more for this pairing depending on the response this gets. Hint. Hint. Nudge. Nudge. So comments pretty please or even just Kudos or favorites? *Insert puppy dog eyes*

Watching Andi and Buffy together. Cyrus tried to ignore the pang of jealously that hit his chest. Why didn't he have something like that. Someone to call his own. To watch movies cuddled up together. His soulmate. Everybody had a soulmate the downside was that you found them by kissing them. After you kissed them their name would be burned on his wrist in there favorite color. Andi and Buffy had kissed each other on a dare and were surprised when they became best friends. They were so lucky. Most people would go there whole lives not meeting their soulmates. The odds were even less in favor for him because his parents were not soulmates. Children of those who were not soulmates rarely found there's. Even if by some miracle Cyrus did find his soulmate it wouldn't be who he wanted. Petty he know but he can't help but be a little in love with Jonah Beck. Jonah had become his best guy friend. While Cyrus loved his other two best friends he needed some guy time. Just like the girls needed some girl time. It had been hell when Jonah had moved out West. He didn't have another guy to talk to. So when the girls needed alone time Cyrus would stay at one of his parents house listening to whatever musical he felt like that night. On other rarer nights he would listen to Alternative Music. Fast forward to the summer after their sophomore year and Jonah was back. For lack of better words puberty had hit him like a truck. Not that Jonah hadn't been attractive before. It just seemed to be jarring that was all. Like you think that a kid is cute one year and after that they are not just cute they're hot. With a capital H. Then decided to back itself over him a couple hundred times. She when Cyrus had been walking with Andi and Buffy and he had saw Jonah. He did what any gay man hopelessly in love with his best friend would do. He tripped over his own feet and made a complete fool of himself. Torn between dying and disappearing or leaning into the touch. He had settled for slinking down and hiding his face. Listing to Andi chatter with Jonah and Buffy teasing him Cyrus made himself comfortable. He had a hunch he would be here for a long time. Until Jonah had said the words that Cyrus dreaded but yearned to hear.

“Oh I am staying. I’ll be with you till the end of our high school career!”

Cyrus has went stiff has a board hearing this. Then lunging to his feet he ran. Tripping over himself he had no clue where he was going. He just knew he had to get out of there. Ignoring at the others shouting at him to turn around. He ran all the way home and preceded to spend the entire next day ignoring them all. He would have done it longer if Buffy hadn't put her foot down and stormed into his room. Dragging him out of bed she forced him to talk to her and Andi. Where Cyrus had begrudgingly admitted to his crush on Jonah. Buffy had smirked and Andi had squealed in excitement. Then calming down they exchanged looks but promised to not tell Jonah.

“Hey Cy are you okay? You sort of zoned out on us.”

Flushing slightly at Andi’s worry. Cyrus pushed his hair in front if his eyes. A nervous tick he had developed over the course of his life.

“Sorry Andi. I just sort of got lost in thought.”

“It's summer Cyrus. Stop thinking and live a little! I mean come August we're Seniors! Let's enjoy this summer okay? Not be worried about our parents kicking us out until another year.”

“Buff’s right Cy! Let's have some fun! I heard Jonah was throwing a party. We should all go!”

“I…….. okay what time?”

Whooping and cheering Buffy and Andi gave him a time. Cyrus tried to squash the feeling of impending doom that had curled up in his stomach. It was just a party he had been to plenty before. He could do this.

 

Two hours later Cyrus was regretting his choice in coming. Several people had already lost several articles of clothing and some people had vanished entirely. Andi found him and pulled him over to the small group of party goers who were playing a game.

“There with Cyrus we have an even number of boys and girls! Now we can play seven minutes in heaven.

Half and hour later Jonah and Cyrus were the only ones left. The room was abnormally quiet with people somewhere else or passed out. Jonah twiddled his thumbs together and would occasionally glance over to Cyrus. Clearing his throat Jonah called attention to himself. Looking away from his fingernails Cyrus looked up.

“So seeing as it is only us do you want to play Truth or Dare?”

“Sure I guess. Do you want to start?”

“Yes please. So Cyrus Truth or Dare?”

Swallowing a growing lump back down Cyrus spoke up.”

“Truth.”

Giving a slight chuckle Jonah smirked while shaking his head.

“Playing it safe huh? Is it true you were there when Buffy and Andi discovered they were soulmates?”

“Ha yeah I was there. Actually I was instrumental in that discovery. I was the one who dared Andi to kiss Buffy and you know the saying. The rest is history.”

“Instrumental hmm?”

“Yep. So Truth or Dare?”

Laughing again Jonah adopted a thoughtful look on his face. Tapping his right pointer finger against his chin he started talking again.

“Truth.”

“Look who's playing it safe now?”

“Oh hush you.”

“Is it true you met your soulmate?” Cyrus tenses and berates himself in his head. Way to be chill about it Cyrus! He was curious but that was way too bold!

“You don't have to answer that! God I am such an idiot! So go ahead and hit me. Actually please don't because you're like really buff and all. I don't want to get hurt! Though I know you wouldn't harm me intentionally. Am I rambling? I feel like I am rambling.”

Jonah cuts him off from talking anymore. With a single hand up in the air.

“It's chill Cyrus. It is human nature to be curious about soulmate but I haven't and judging by your attitude you haven't either.”

“You would have guessed correctly. Um can we continue with the game.”

Jonah stared him dead in the eyes. Cyrus shifted uncomfortable after awhile Jonah started to talk again.

“Truth or Dare Cyrus?”

Contemplating what Jonah just said. Cyrus braced himself because he would have to do a dare soon enough. Might as well jump all in with it.

“Dare.”

If Jonah had been surprised he didn't show it. The only way he showed it was by raising an eyebrow. 

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Swallowing thickly Cyrus leaned forward. Clutching Jonah’s face he brought his best friends face to his lips. Then brought their lips together. It happened spontaneously one second his left arm was okay and the next there was a burning sensation on his wrist. Hissing in pain he pulled back slightly. Jonah most of felt the same because he jumped. Looking down at his wrist Cyrus jumped again because in a neat little script Jonah’s name was blue and if Cyrus had looked at Jonah’s own wrist Cyrus’s own name would be here in green. Jonah stilled and Cyrus waited to be rejected. It never happened because Jonah was kissing him again harder on the lips. Wrapping his arms around Jonah’s neck they kissed. Starting off gentle and gradually getting more desperate. Pulling away they both panted heavily. Smirking Cyrus started talking again.

“Truth or Dare?”

Jonah looked at him strangely. Cyrus simple gave a smug grin. Jonah obviously sensing that this was something he would like smirked.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go farther than just kissing! We are soulmates and I want to see how long it takes for someone to notice us.”

Jonah looked at him strangely before throwing his head back and laughing. Pouncing on Cyrus, Jonah pinned his hands above his head. Then leaned down for another kiss. Pulling back he has smirked yet again.

“That works for me!”  
Needless to say they made it way past third base that night and when they woke up to Andi’s gasp. Well they couldn't say they actually cared because they had each other. The lecture they received had totally been worth it. After yet another one from Andi’s family off all people. Cyrus and Jonah laughed and Cyrus just lost it. Jonah gave Cyrus a strange look before starting to laugh with him. After a while Jonah sobered up and Cyrus was chuckling.

“What’s so funny babe.”

Giving a giggle Cyrus basked in the name. Babe. Jonah was his soulmate and Cyrus knew that all couples had sweet names for each other but something about it just had Cyrus giddy. Did all soulmates feel like this over cutesy nicknames? Or was Cyrus just weird? Realizing that Jonah was looking at him curious now. Cyrus spoke up.

“It's just weird you know? Having overprotective parents all over us even though they aren't are parents. Not that I am complaining. To top it all off my soulmate is the man I had a complete sexuality crisis over.”

“I triggered you to have a sexuality crisis? How so?”

 

“Remember that sleepover we had in eighth grade? The one I saw you naked at? Yeah that is what happened and then you move and come back and suddenly I find you more than a little attractive.”

“Mhmm if it makes you feel any better you where my crisis.”

“What?!”

“I have always been straight and when I came back from out West and saw you talking to Andi and Buffy. Well my heart skipped a beat. You were just so adorable. A vest with a white shirt and a beautiful blue bow tie that made your eyes pop. Your hair had fallen in the way that made you look like a lost puppy and it was just so perfect. It was from that moment on I realized I was gay and in love with the boy, really man now, who had been my best friend. So when we kissed the other night and my soulmate came on I felt so complete.”

It was corny. Dear God it was corny but it was heartwarming at the same time. With the way Jonah had said it. It had been perfect and Cyrus was blushing and Jonah gentle lifted his chin up. They stared at each other for the longest time before Jonah kissed Cyrus again. It wasn't passionate it was gentle but perfect. The loving kiss you would give your significant other when they got home from work. Pulling away Jonah rested his head on Cyrus's. Pulling away after what felt like hours but in reality it had only been two minutes. Jonah unlocked his car door and gestured for Cyrus to get in. Confused Cyrus turned and looked at Jonah. Jonah grinned at him.

“A date. I am taking you on a date.”

They were just seventeen but everything felt perfect for Cyrus and at their wedding Jonah would bring it up and Cyrus would blush. After all it was one of the largest milestones in their relationship. Their first to be exact. For Cyrus it was all he could have asked for and more. Sitting in Jonah’s car and singing badly off key to the radio they laughed with each other. They would be rained on and covered in mud by the end of the night but so so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Would really appreciate comments and kudos thank you.


End file.
